


The bar where it happened

by Mr_Orlion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Orlion/pseuds/Mr_Orlion
Summary: - Не такой уж я был пьяный прошлой ночью.- Ты флиртовал с RK900. Спрашивал, есть ли у него кто-то и истерил, когда он ответил "да".





	The bar where it happened

Гэвин уже не помнил, как попал в этот бар. Его уже не заботило даже то, что он тут с Хэнком и двумя андроидами (наутро он наверняка вспомнит, что Андерсон предложил отметить успешно раскрытое дело, несмотря на слабые пререкания Коннора. Он тоже был рад, так что решил дать лейтенанту поблажку, а раз Коннор идет с ними в бар, то и Ричард тоже. Гэвин до последнего не хотел думать, что этот тостер пошел из-за него, а не из-за Коннора).

Виски был великолепным, мягко грел горло и приятным теплом растекался по всему организму. Бармен, видя, что они пришли компанией, не лез с разговорами, что, вдобавок к отличному пойлу, несказанно радовало Рида.

Первые полчаса он даже не понимал, почему это мистер дефектив-тостер молчит, а не сыплет ехидными комментариями в его сторону, но потом, решив опять спихнуть это на проделки Коннора, просто наслаждался атмосферой. Ведь сейчас ему было намного лучше, чем от очередного одинокого вечера в своей квартире с бутылкой дешевого пива и дебильными телепередачами.

Андерсон сначала пытался шутить, после начал травить какие-то байки и, дойдя до нужной кондиции, начал плакаться о своем почившем сыночке и искать утешение в киберсыночке, что сидел рядом, успокаивающе похлопывая старика по спине.  
Гэвин в то болото решил не лезть — себе дороже. Но, зато, глядя на страдания Андерсона, решил немного загнаться сам.

В этот период его скверной жизни весь пиздец был в том, что детектив банально влюбился. Хотя, думал он, именно пиздец начинался не с факта существования самой влюбленности, а с признания (как-то на пьяную голову, естественно), что он вкрашнулся в чертову говорящую кофеварку, что сейчас сидит рядом уже примерно в сотый раз дотошно сканирует и анализирует обстановку в баре.

Рида уже порядком шатало, в голову стучал алкоголь и желание выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое. Тем не менее он был еще не настолько пьян, чтобы вешаться к RK900 на шею и творить другие подобные непотребства. Ему было хорошо и херово одновременно. Он не парился на счет того, что будет утром: это не первая его попойка, так что завтра он отделается парой таблеток аспирина и чашкой качественного крепкого кофе. Решив, что так и будет, Рид с чистой совестью выпил еще пару бокалов.

Просто смотреть на андроида становилось скучно, а тот упорно игнорировал существования детектива рядом. И Гэвин, не от большого ума и от большого количества выпитого виски, решил испытать судьбу, удачу, да и бросить вызов всем существующим богам.

— Слышь, жестянка, а у тебя есть кто?

Рид пытался сделать как можно более скучающий вид в попытке показать, что ответ ему не интересен, мол, он просто спросил.

— Ваш вопрос был сформулирован не точно, детектив.

Вот сука. Он от пьяного Гэвина еще и четкой формулировки требует. Пусть спасибо скажет, что это было связное предложение, а не неразборчивое бормотание. Но Рид засунул свои претензии подальше, ибо сейчас ему это важно.

— Я имею ввиду, ну, там, девушка или парень? У вас же теперь есть права на это и все такое.

Диод на виске Ричарда секунды две поморгал желтым, после вновь сменился спокойный голубым, но сам ведроид ничего не ответил.

Рид заметил, что Рич довольно болезненно, если можно так сказать, относится к своей девиации. И если его названный брат Коннор, хоть и не снял диод и носит тот же фирменный пиджак, позволяет себе такие вольности как, например, гражданская одежда или уж-совсем-не-андроидовское поведение. Почти человеком стал. А Ричарда, если не знать, что он девиант, от обычного андроида до революции не отличишь.

— Ну или может нравится кто?

Андроид, до этого смотревший Гэвину в глаза, опустил взгляд. Диод моргнул красным. Рида аж передернуло: «О чем он там соображает, бля?» Снова посмотрев на детектива, он ответил:

— Да, такой человек есть, детектив Рид.

Едва не подавившись своим напитком, Гэвин пытался сохранить спокойное выражение лица, ибо его несчастное сердечко на секунду забыло о своей основной функции и пропустило удар.

И как прикажете на это реагировать?

Пьяный мозг Рида был готов выдать любую хуйню, но только не нормальный ответ.

— И кто это? — Рид стоял на своем. Он уже ступил на скользкую дорожку и не то, чтобы сходить с нее не собирается — он уже проебался при любом раскладе.

— Я дал вам исчерпывающий ответ и не считаю целесообразным продолжать этот разговор, — Рич посмотрел на человека как на маленького ребенка, которому все чуть ли не по буквам объяснять надо.

— Нет, ну ты посмотри на него! — Гэвин ударил кулаком по барной стойке, чем привлек внимание бармена, вызвал вопросительное бульканье со стороны Хэнка и полное отсутствие реакции на лице RK900. — Ты что, меня вообще ни во что не ставишь?

Рид разозлился и расстроился одновременно. Было откровенно обидно. На него в один момент навалились все те мысли, что посещали его с большими временными промежутками и которые он тщательно отгонял подальше, ведь че за нах? Влюбиться в андроида? Не, спасибо. Детектив считал себя человеком вполне адекватным и никогда бы себе такого не позволил, но согласившись с такой мыслью как-то по пьяни, он не смог от нее уже отделаться. И это жутко бесило. Ричард его раздражал с самого своего появления на пороге их участка. Его холодные глаза не выражали абсолютно ничего, а Рид за годы работы научился много чего понимать по ним, а эти встречали его каменной стеной и хер так что пойми. Андроид всегда вел себя сдержанно и нарочито правильно.

Спустя пару месяцев они, конечно, сработались, но теперь не обходилось без взаимных подъебов, что бесили Рида не меньше, но, тем не менее, как-то иначе. Он признал, что иметь в напарниках андроида — не так уж плохо. Он даже к остальным умным пластмаскам начал относится терпимее.

И сейчас у детектива руки сами поднимались врезать этому нахальному ведру с тириумом по этой кирпичной роже. Гэвин уже хотел ему в чувствах признаться, а он так нахально его отшивает.

Рид выпил стоящий перед ним бокал и, встав со стула, с вызовом посмотрел на андроида:

— Да знаешь, что…

А что знаешь, Гэвин? А Гэвин и сам не знает, что он хотел сказать.

— Пошел нахуй!

Он вынул из кармана пару купюр, швырнул их бармену и, сопровождаемый парой удивленных взглядов удалился из бара.

Он только потом понял, что проебался. Дело даже не в том, что ему должно быть стыдно — он был уверен, что утром на трезвую голову точно будет, и не в том, что это представление одного актера он выкинул на глазах еще у пары человек, ибо если подумать, Хэнк все равно в говно пьяный и ничего не вспомнит, а Коннор и Рич уж точно ничего не разболтают. Дело было в том, что до дома было приличное расстояние на своих двоих топать, а автобусы в это время уже не ходят. У Гэвина даже не было ключей от машины — их предусмотрительно забрал Ричард перед входом в бар. Мудак.

Свежий воздух отрезвлял и Гэвин твердо решил, что подумает над всей этой ситуацией завтра, а сейчас он просто злой.  
Прикинув, сколько он будет идти до дома, он поплотнее закутался в куртку — о том, чтобы вызвать такси он не подумал. Было прохладно, но не холодно, ветра почти не было и вообще этот вечер выдался довольно неплохим после недели почти непрерывного дождя. Вдоль дороги горели фонари и не было ни одного прохожего. На секунду детектив почувствовал себя легко и свободно, но секунда длилась недолго и на него накатилось ощущение, что только такой кретин как он будет прогуливаться в такое время по пустой улице. Про всяких маньяков и прочих отморозков он предпочел не думать, ибо сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы дать им достойный отпор — он сомневался, что и бежать от них по прямой вряд ли сможет. Такая мысль вызвала у него легкий смешок.

На дороге показался свет фар и через минуту к Риду подъехала его машина. Ричард вышел, аккуратно прикрыв дверь и молча уставился на Гэвина. Детектив же, почувствовав себя дико неправильно и оттого некомфортно принялся разглядывать асфальт.

— Что вас так оскорбило в моем ответе?

— А ты думаешь я для подруги спрашивал?! — Гэвин возмутился. Эта консерва его до нервного срыва доведет сегодня.  
Он думал, что сказать дальше, ибо Рич многозначительно молчал. Думал, достаточно ли пьян для того, чтобы выдать то, что так жгло язык. Не будет ли жалеть? Готов ли поделиться этим? Но сейчас он слишком на нервах, чтобы здраво смотреть на свои возможности.

— Ты мне нравишься, ведро ты с гайками.

Детектив не знал, куда теперь деть глаза. Он смотрел на андроида и ожидал его реакции и, если ее не последует, он просто домой, а завтра будет все отрицать. Пусть это противоречие вызовет у жестянки программный сбой.

Тихий смешок вывел его из мыслительного транса и ткнул лицом в то, что он все еще стоит на пустой улице и смотрит куда-то сквозь Ричарда. В своих мыслях он уже устало свалился на старый диван и не предпринимает попыток снять хотя бы куртку.

— Я сказал, цитирую «Да, такой человек есть — детектив Рид».

Гэвин сбился со счета своих сегодняшних проебов. Тогда в баре, привыкший к одинаково спокойной интонации ведроида, он не обратил внимание на то, как он сказал эту фразу. А в ней, сука, весь подвох.

— Блять. — Детектив усмехнулся. — Ладно, наебал, засчитано.

Уголки синтетических губ приподнялись в мягкой улыбке и он, коснувшись щеки Рида, поцеловал его. Совсем как-то невинно, будто был готов, что его сейчас оттолкнут, нецензурно-красочно выскажут все, что о нем думают и пошлют на три веселые буквы. Но Гэвин стоял словно воздух стал слишком густым лишив его возможности двигаться. Было приятно и так по-простому правильно. Ему нравилось это ощущение.

— Поехали домой, Гэвин.

***

 

Утро началось с аспирина, ибо в голове бушевал великий потоп из мыслей, накопившихся со вчерашнего вечера просто в огромном количестве, ковчег адекватности разбился о черепную коробку и его обломки теперь со звоном дрейфовали в этом шумном потоке.

Было откровенно хуево.

Спасибо Ричарду, который вчера остался под весьма весомым предлогом: «Вы утром не встанете без помощи, а ведь нам еще в участок». Тогда Гэвина это убедило, так что теперь, выйдя из спальни, он застал андроида готовящим завтрак. Шкала охуевания заполнилась до краев, когда тот, поставив перед детективом чашку ароматного кофе, наклонился и коснулся губами его лба. Гэвин в осадок выпал. Но ему это понравилось. Он подумал, что сможет привыкнуть.

***

 

— Я был не настолько пьян тогда, — Гэвин был застигнут врасплох на входе в участок.

— Рид, ты приставал к Ричарду с расспросами о его личной жизни, а когда узнал, что ему кто-то нравится закатил истерику и убежал.

Детектив знал, что ему будет стыдно утром, но он и подумать не мог, что этот старый хрен, который дошел до состояния «в говно» значительно раньше него будет что-то помнить, кроме своего имени. Видимо, многолетний опыт алкоголизма не прошел незаметно.

— Зато я добился желаемого.

Будто в доказательство его слов сзади показался Рич, что шел в их направлении.

— Ладно, рад за тебя, мужик. Может хоть теперь перестанешь быть такой сучкой. — Хэнк все еще заливался хохотом.

Андерсон уже направился к своему столу, как его окликнул Гэвин и, подойдя вплотную, тихо проговорил:

— Расскажешь кому, и я твоего Коннора по винтику раскручу и соберу кофеварку — пользы столько же будет.

Хэнк усмехнулся в ответ:

— Я тебя тогда по косточке разберу и скормлю Сумо.


End file.
